Secrets
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Ron and Draco make an agreement. Ron keeps Harry off Draco's back if the Slytherin boy keeps Snape from needlessly deducting points from Gryffindor. Is Ron's suffering really worth being rid of the infatuated Potter? Slash! **8up**
1. Arrangements

Chapter 1: Arrangements  
  


Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I don't own anything related to them. The only thing here that I own is my plot. 

Notes: This story MAY end up being my first ever shounen ai fic. Just to give you all fair warning, it MAY. I'm not quite sure yet, but we'll all find out eventually. This is a sort of sequel to "A Quiksilver Eternity Under Amethyst Skies." If you did, or didn't, like that fic then that tells you if you want to read this one or not. If you wanted a sequel, then here it is. If you have no clue what's going on, no biggie. What happened in the last story isn't all that crucial to the plot in this one.

Warnings: Possibility of "bad language" and slash romance later on. Possibility of violence, while we're at it. Reference to slash in this chapter.

C&C welcome, but be tactful! If you're going to tell me I suck, then tell why. And make sure it isn't just because you fear/hate/are disgusted by slash and such. 

(A/N: The last line of the previous story was: Later in Potions, Snape was assigning new partners. "Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasely.")  
  


Draco growled under his breath as Ron came over to sit by him. He may have vowed to be more friendly to the Terrific Threesome, but today was not a good day. Draco ran a hand through his silver blond hair with a frustrated sigh. He no longer had it slicked back, it was too hard to maintain.

Ron said nothing as he sat beside the Slytherin. Draco glanced at the red haired boy out of the corner of his eye. He certainly had changed since their first year. For someone with red hair, Ron had developed quite a tan, nearly hiding his freckles. He was no longer the skinny rail of a boy he had once been, his masculine build was clearly visible beneath his robes.

Draco shook his head slightly. 'What in the hell am I looking at Weasely like that for? I deserve to be shot...'

"You know, Malfoy... We can get through this class without killing each other." Ron kept his gaze to the front of the room as the Professor continued to announce the rest of the seating arrangements. "If you help me keep Snape from taking points away from Gryffindor, I'll..."

"You'll _what_, Weasely? Do me a favor?" Draco asked in the same nearly inaudible tone, his voice harsh with annoyance.

"You could call it that, I suppose. Keep Snape from taking our points needlessly, and I'll keep Potter out of your hair." The red haired boy rested his chin on his hand casually, eyes still to the front as though he actually cared about what Snape was saying.

"And just how in the hell do you plan on doing that? If you have to be around me more often, I'm sure the other two will be, as well. There's no way to have one of you without the others. You're like the bloody Three Musketeers..."

"We're getting older, Draco. We aren't together as often as you'd like to believe. Just trust me in the fact that I'll be able to keep Harry from... following you."

The heir to Slytherin sighed softly. "His little infatuation with me is rather bothersome. I never thought he was the type to go after other men. Guess I was wrong, eh?"

Ron smirked. "Very. You keep your end of the bargain, and I'll uphold mine."

Draco sat up straight and glanced back at Snape for a second before holding his hand out to Ron. The Weasely boy gripped it firmly. "You've got yourself a deal, Weasely."

The two boys smirked at each other and resumed their looks of distaste, not wanting anyone else to know of their alliance. Professor Severus Snape made his way back up to the front of the class and began his lecture.  
  
  



	2. For the Good of Gryffindor

Chapter 2: For the Good of Gryffindor

Notes: This is almost definitely going to be a slash story. If you're offended by that sort of thing, then don't read it! This chapter may be offensive to some people. I'll try not to make it too graphic, simply because I'm disgusted by what I'm about to do. You'll all see...

Warnings: Allusions to rape and abuse of a main character.  
  
  
  


Ron didn't really want to do it, but he knew he had to. It was for the good of Gryffindor. 'If Draco had any clue about what I'm doing to keep Harry away from him...' The red headed young man shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind. He could take it, he was stronger on the inside than a lot of people thought him to be. 

For all of their sakes, Ron hoped that Harry's interest in Draco was only capricious. He didn't know how long he'd be able to uphold his end of the bargain. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Ron took a deep breath and knocked on Harry's door. 

"Come on in!" The Boy Who Lived's voice called through the barrier between them. Ron swallowed down the knot in his throat and turned the knob, stepping through the aperture and closing the door behind him. 'Barely sixteen, and it has to begin here...' 

He had known what would happen, but he was still shocked by what he saw. There on the bed, much to Ron's horror, was Harry Potter... with no clothes on. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Two weeks had passed, and the days were torture for Ron. Harry made no advances on him during the day, lest their little nightly "sessions" be discovered and halted. The red haired boy wanted to break down and cry for no reason, and he couldn't hide the bruises anymore. Harry had been stupid enough to hit him in the face the night before, and even Hermione's attempt to cover the ugly black and blue mark with makeup had been in vain. Harry Potter was a sadistic little bastard, when it all came down to it. 

Ron still acted normal with the others, he couldn't let them know that he had become the personal whore of the Boy Who Lived. He'd made an excuse when Hermione asked him where the mark had come from. Using the old standby of clumsiness, he said he had tripped and fallen down a few stairs. The muggle witch had frowned as if she didn't believe a word he was saying, but she didn't press the matter.

In the first class of the day, Ron plodded slowly to the dungeons, dreading that he might crack and be forced to kill Draco for what he was doing to keep Harry away from the Slytherin. He knew he had the physical strength to do it, but he could never kill the silver haired boy. Draco was keeping his end of the bargain, it would only be proper for Ron to continue his humiliating servitude. Ron was unflinching in his decision, what was happening would continue to happen until Draco broke the pact.

The class was just about to start when Ron entered the dungeon, feet dragging as he painstakingly made his way to his seat. "So nice of you to join us, Mister Weasely. You were nearly late." Snape sneered at the young Gryffindor.

Ron looked up at the Professor, a completely blank look on his face and his eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry, Professor."

Severus Snape blinked in slight shock at the emotions that played behind the red headed boy's eyes. Something was seriously wrong, there had been no whispered retort or attempt to argue with the Potions teacher. "Sit down, please." Snape couldn't keep his voice as icy with the boy after the obvious anguish he had just seen.

Ron sat without another word, eyes to the front of the classroom. Draco glanced at Ron calculatingly. "You look like hell, Weasely! What happened to you?" The Slytherin's drawling voice was a soft and concerned whisper. His blue eyes seemed engrossed and repulsed by the hideous mark on Ron's face, just above the cheekbone.

His brown eyes closed and he unconsciously covered the bruise with his hand. "You know how clumsy I am, I fell down the stairs last night." 

Draco and Ron had gotten closer to friends than enemies over the past two weeks, and Draco thought it odd for Ron to lie to him about something like this. "If you only fell down the stairs, then why are you hiding the bloody thing?"

Ron shot him a silencing glance and Draco sighed. "Fine, fine." The silver haired boy leaned his face against his fist and looked up to the front of the class. 

Draco covered his mouth to stifle a yawn and Ron found that he couldn't concentrate on Snape's prattling. Draco cast a worried glance at the boy he could almost call a friend. Something wasn't right.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was time again, and Ron trudged up the stairs to Harry's dorm, terrified of the confrontation with the smaller wizard. His whole body tensed as he knocked on the door again, waiting for the black haired boy's response before going in. Ron averted his eyes as Harry came over to him. 

The legendary green eyed boy pressed his body against Ron's, forcing the taller boy against the door and closing it with a bit of a slamming noise. The scar on his forehead was something that haunted Ron in his nightmares, sometimes that alone waking him up in a cold sweat.

Ron squinched his eyes shut as the shorter boy leaned up to kiss him, pinching Ron's lip between his teeth cruelly. Ron forced the sob down as Harry stripped him of his robes. His sharp green eyes took in the musculature of the body before him appreciatively before allowing his hands to explore the places they now knew all too well.


	3. Aches and Pains

Chapter 3: Aches and Pains

Notes: Yes, I know. I'm evil for doing such horrid things to Ron. But... it'll all get better soon. I have to show just how much our poor little Weasely is suffering in order to progress with the story.

Warnings: Swearing, so if that offends you, get your poor virgin eyeballs outta here!  
  
  
  
Ron and Draco were working away busily at getting just the right amount of everything in the swelling solution they were making. They'd done it before in Potions, but Snape had decided to make them do it once more. 

Ron's brown eyes looked down into the cauldron as he rested his hands on the table. Ron's silver haired friend bumped Ron's elbow accidentally as he stretched. "Shit!" Ron hissed, clutching at his elbow in pain.

Draco glanced around to see no one was looking and he put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "What happened now? I couldn't have hurt you from that little nudge, Ron."

Ron squinched his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep, shuddering breath. He stood up straight with a blank look on his face. He winced as Draco squeezed his shoulder. "That hurts, dammit, Draco! Let go!" 

The hushed words made the silver haired Slytherin determined to find out what was happening. He let go of Ron's sleeve and glanced at the potion for a moment as the ingredients mixed themselves. Draco glanced at Snape, the Professor's back now turned to them as he inspected another pair of students.

Without another word to Ron, Draco grabbed the red haired boy's sleeve and pulled it up past his shoulder. Draco nearly gasped in shock and disgust. 

Lacerations adorned the toned muscles of Ron's arm and shoulder. Angry red marks stood out against his pale skin. "Holy fuck, Weasely! Who did this to you?!" Draco's drawling voice was a hoarse whisper.

Ron yanked his sleeve back down and looked away as he mumbled something. "No one did it to me, Malfoy. I'm clumsy, alright?" His voice was meek and lacked it's usual defiance.

"You can't slice your arm like that falling down the stairs!"

"Draco, please... Just drop it, alright?"

Draco opened his mouth as though to protest further, but the pleading look in his friend's eyes made him close it again. Draco sighed and mumbled, "I'll find out sooner or later, you know..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ron, nothing at all."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Ronald Weasely and Draco Malfoy were walking to their last class of the day, Divination. They made their way to the North Tower at a brisk pace since they had to go from nearly one end of Hogwarts to the other.

Ron and Draco reached the foot of the stairs and Ron stared at them in abject terror. "I can't go up there...."

Draco turned to him with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?" 

"No, I won't go. I can't, he's waiting for me up there..." Ron's eyes widened in fear as his mind went over the images of the past two months and his nights spent with the Boy Who Lived.

"Ron!" Draco grabbed his arm and the taller boy blinked as his vision cleared. "What in the hell is wrong with you? You're not yourself, Weasely."

"Let go of my arm..." Draco complied and Ron winced as he touched his arm gingerly. "It's nothing, I told you..."

"Why don't you go and see Madam Pomfrey? She could fix it for you, you know." Draco interrupted him.

"I'm not going to get this healed, my body can do that job all on it's own. Come on, we're going to be late for class." Ron started up the stairs, already smelling the incense coming from the room at the top.

Draco threw his hands into the air in exasperation and followed him up to Professor Trelawney's classroom. 

The bespectacled teacher smiled as they came in. "Good afternoon, gentleman. The stars have told me that today is going to be a rough day for the both of you. But fear not, things will get better soon."

The boys, knowing that the Divination teacher's predictions were rarely correct, smiled slightly in return and took their seats.

As the mysterious Professor went on about how to cast your own astrology chart, Draco kept glancing at Ron, wondering what he could do to get him to open up. Either that, or who else he could hunt down who would know what was going on. Ron caught his gaze once and shook his head, turning his eyes back to the gauzy woman who was speaking to them all.

Class was finally dismissed and Draco had an idea; he'd ask Hermione, she'd know what was wrong with Ron.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Hermione Granger walked through the halls, headed toward the Gryffindor common room. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. 

She opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly covered it. "Relax, Granger! It's just me!" A voice said hurriedly. 

The hand moved away and Hermione sighed. "Malfoy! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"I need to ask you something. It's about Ron."

She blinked. "What of him?"

"Has anything strange been going on with him lately? Did you notice him acting oddly when he was near staircases?" The Slytherin asked.

The brown haired girl thought for a moment. "Yes, now that you mention it, he has been acting rather strangely. He was asking me to heal little bumps and bruises for him about two weeks ago."

Draco muttered something heatedly under his breath clenched his fist at his side, an action which did not escape Hermione's notice. "Do you have any idea how he got them?" 

"He... said he fell down the stairs," her reply was hesitant.

Draco smacked his forehead and sighed. "For seven days in a row, Hermione?!" His blue eyes glared at her in anger. "What kind of a moron falls down the stairs each day for a whole week?! Even Weasely isn't that clumsy!"

Hermione cringed back slightly. Draco shook his head and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sorry, Granger. I'm just upset, is all. Ron has more than bumps and bruises on his arms, he has cuts on them like you wouldn't believe. I'm worried about him..."

Hermione blinked her dark eyes and nodded slightly. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

Draco gave her with a befuddled expression. "Never thought you'd see the day that what?"

Hermione smirked slightly. "Nothing to worry about, Draco. Do you want me to try and get Ron to talk to me?"

Draco looked at the shorter girl before him and shook his head with a slight sigh. "If you can get anything out of him, sure. But don't press the issue if he won't open up. I don't want him to know that I'm hunting for the bastard that did that to him..."

Hermione nodded and Draco let go of her shoulder. "Let me know tomorrow if you find anything out, alright?"

"I will, Malfoy."

"See you later, Granger."

"Bye."

The two fifth years parted ways, Draco heading for the Slytherin house and Hermione off to Gryffindor.

As the brown haired girl sat down in one of the chairs in the common room, she sighed exhaustedly. Just as she was settling down with a book to read, she heard a groan from the boy's dorms upstairs, followed by a loud cracking sound.

Something was going on up there, and this could be the very thing that Draco had been so upset about. Glad she hadn't yet changed into her pajamas, she headed off for the Slytherin house, hoping to catch Draco before he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I did it for you...

Chapter 4: I did it for you...

Notes: This chapter is absolutely horrid, someone shoot me now!

Warnings: A bit more graphic in this chapter. Swearing, a bit of sex, violence.

  
  


Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts, going as fast as her feet could carry her to the Slytherin house. She kept a wary eye out for Filch and Mrs. Norris but saw neither of them. 

She only hoped that she hadn't made it this far only to be caught by Snape. Hermione whispered the password to the painting and the door swung open without protest. She crept through the silver and green Slytherin common room, heading to the boy's dormitories. 

Glancing around to be sure no one was observing her, Hermione opened Draco's door and briskly entered, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and sighed with relief. 

A door in the back of Draco's room opened and he came in, clad in nothing but a small white towel wrapped snugly around his waist. Hermione squeaked and covered her eyes. "Sorry, Draco!"

The Slytherin laughed and shook his head. "Don't you know how to knock, Granger?"

"I came here to tell you that I might know something about what's going on with Ron." The embarrassed Gryffindor girl spoke into her hands.

Draco leaned against the doorframe of the back room and asked in his normal, disbelieving, drawling voice; "Oh, really?" His silvery hair was dripping wet and falling about loosely, looking mussed and neat all in the same instant.

Hermione, determined to tell him before anything else happened in the boy's dorms, took her face out of her hands and looked straight into his blue eyes. "Whatever you think is hurting Ron... I think it's in the boy's dormitories right now, Draco."

He was immediately moving towards her, gripping her shoulders firmly. "What do you mean, Granger?! You didn't go to help him?!"

"I wanted you to know! You seemed so adamant about knowing earlier!" she replied a bit crossly.

"Hell, Hermione! He could be dying and you came to get me first? What the bloody hell was going through your head?!"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Draco shook his head. "We have to go and stop whatever, or whoever, it is. Right now!"

He grabbed her wrist and nearly yanked her off her feet as he dashed from the room, still wearing naught but the towel. The two quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor house, glad that Filch hadn't been patrolling the path they had taken.

Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady, "Grindylows." Draco pulled her through the door and bounded up the stairs to the boy's rooms. He finally released her and they both stood stock still, listening. 

There it was. The sound they'd both been listening for. The soft sound of whimpering came from Harry's room and Draco gripped the doorknob firmly in his cool fingers. Prepared for an attack, he flung the door wide. 

He took a step back and bumped into Hermione, his pale fingers clutching the door to hold himself up. There, on the floor on his knees, was Ron, tears staining his snowy cheeks and blood running down his left arm. There was a deep gash in his left bicep, so deep that the pink flesh of his muscles was exposed beneath the wound.

Draco growled as he finally saw what was causing Ron all of the injuries he had been acquiring lately. There, with his hands on Ron's hip and thrusting brutally into the red haired boy's backside, was Harry Potter.

Seeing a fight about to erupt, Hermione waved her wand and muttered, "Tacete!" No one else needed to hear the noise that was about to commence.

Both Ron and Harry looked up at the vicious noise that came from Draco's lips. Harry's green eyes blinked in slight confusion before he gave Draco a crooked grin. "Came to join in on the fun, eh Malfoy?"

"You sick little fuck!" Draco snarled and he attacked the Potter boy, knocking him away from Ron. 

Grabbing the black haired wizard by his throat, Draco slammed him up against the wall, Harry's feet nearly a foot off the ground. "You like pain, eh Potter?" The muscles in Draco's arm were whip corded, the veins prominent from his sudden rage induced adrenaline rush. "I'll show you pain..."

The blond Slytherin slammed his fist into Harry's chest, causing the air to leave his lungs in a rush. "I can give you another scar that will never heal, Potter..." Draco's voice was low and sinister, malice radiating from his very being.

The shorter wizard coughed, not able to breathe because of Draco's tight hold on his throat. "You want another, do you? I think I can manage that..." His knuckles drove into the soft flesh of Harry's stomach.

"Draco! Stop..." Hermione began, immediately silencing as the enraged wizard turned to face her, Harry still dangling from his hand. 

"How can you tell me to stop?! Don't you see what he's done to Ron?! Jesus, Hermione! Look at the boy! He's bleeding all over the place, cut nearly to the bone! And all you can say to me is to stop?!" He squeezed the windpipe in his fingers tighter, eliciting a gurgle of pain from the boy in his hands.

"If you kill him, you'll be expelled! Do you really want that, Draco? To never be able to see Ron again?!" Hermione said in protest. 

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the boy dangling in his grip and sneered, throwing him aside. Harry's back hit the floor and he clutched at his throat, gasping desperately. 

"You're lucky I don't fancy getting expelled, Potter. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now." Draco snarled again at the terrified Gryffindor. 

Ron was sitting on the floor, clutching his bleeding arm, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently. Not caring what the Boy Who Lived did, Draco went to Ron's side and knelt down beside him. He gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder and Ron made no move to push him away.

Knowing that Draco had the situation under control, Hermione turned on her heel and left the three boys, keeping the sound barrier intact.

"Ron, why did you let him do that to you?" He asked, making sure to keep the anger from his voice.

Ron's eyes connected with his and he broke down again, not able to speak because of the tremors that shook his body. After a few moments, his breathing slowed somewhat and Draco gently lifted Ron's chin with his fingertips. "Ron..."

"I did it for you!" Ron's voice was hoarse from crying and Draco blinked. Ron averted his eyes and whispered through his uncontrollable sobs, "I did it for you, Draco..."

"Why, Ron? Why did you do this?"

"To keep Harry away from you. I knew it was the only way, but I never knew it would go so far... I... I did it for you, Draco! I did it all for you..." He said hurriedly in a hushed tone.

Draco sat down, completely stunned. "I didn't want him to have you, Draco. I wouldn't let him. I knew that he'd hurt you... Like he hurt me..."

"Shit, Ron! I'd rather have let Potter have me than hurt you like he did! Look at you! You're an absolute wreck... And it's all because you did it to protect me... You idiot, you shouldn't have done it!"

Ron winced at the angry tone in his voice, flinching back involuntarily. Draco's pale hair was barely damp as he ran his fingers through it, resting his face in his hands. "Ron... I know it doesn't amount to anything right now, but I'm sorry..."

Ron sniffled softly and got to his feet, still holding his wounded arm. Draco stood as well, gently moving Ron's hand away from the gash in his arm. The blood still oozed slowly, dried runnels staining his pale skin. 

Draco put his hands over the wound, not caring that the fluid from within splashed onto his fingers. "Heal..." he whispered softly. A glowing and warm golden light bathed Ron's arm and engulfed Draco's hands. The visible muscles began to disappear as new skin covered it, sealing the wound and coming together seamlessly. Not a scar was visible.

Draco sighed and began to leave the room. "Draco, where are you going?" Ron asked, his voice distraught.

Draco looked back over his shoulder at Ron and gave him a weak smile. "I've obviously fucked up your life enough, Ron. I don't think I need to hang around and make it worse." He went to exit when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Draco... don't leave me..."

Draco turned around to face the taller fifth year, surprised as Ron threw his arms about Draco and hugged him tightly. "I did it for you..." Ron cried onto Draco's bare shoulder.

The silver haired Slytherin gently smoothed Ron's hair and let the tears run their course. "I did it for you," he whispered again.

Draco shushed him and replied just as softly, "I know. I know..."


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Notes: I know, I know... I'm a cold and heartless bitch. But... I've always wanted to see Draco kick Harry Potter's skinny ass. And since very few other people have done it, I did. Thanks to all of you people who reviewed! I'm glad that so many of you like seeing Draco as the good guy.

Warnings: Yes, Ron and Harry are still without their clothes on at the beginning of this chapter. If the mental image of a clotheless Harry Potter or Ron Weasely offends you, then maybe you shouldn't be reading this... If, however, none of this bothers you, then read on!  
  


"Draco... I'm so sorry..."

"I know, Ron. It's going to be alright, now." Draco said softly.

Harry, meanwhile, was beginning to regain his wits. The Boy Who Lived had just nearly been killed. "Things might not be as alright as you'd like them to be, Malfoy."

Ron released Draco and the fair haired boy took a menacing step towards the downed wizard. "And just what makes you say that, Potter?"

"I could go to Dumbledore about this. Who do you think he's more likely to believe? You, the son of a Deatheater, or me, Harry Potter?"

Draco laughed. "Do you actually think that the old man is that daft? He knows a liar when he sees one. And he's not quite as senile as he'd like you to believe, Potter. If you go to Dumbledore with lies, we'll go to him with truth."

Harry snorted and Ron sighed. Draco turned back to him, hiding the pain in his eyes. "Come on, Ron. Let's get you back to your room."

Ron made no protests as Draco put his arm around the taller boy's shoulders and led him back to his room.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Draco was careful as he tucked Ron in. "You'll be okay, Ron. Trust me on this, alright? He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Ron smiled slightly. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco nodded and brushed Ron's hair back from his forehead with his fingertips. The grey eyed Slytherin kissed Ron's forehead softly, smiling at the look of slight shock in the other's eyes. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Ron nodded and Draco left the room, hoping he could get back to his dorm without being caught. 'Potter's in for a serious beating if I get busted...'

Just then, Draco felt something furry rub against his bare leg. Looking down, he saw the feline face of Mrs. Norris staring up at him. Draco's eyes widened with fear. "Shit!" he whispered, taking off at a dead run before the cat could alert Filch.

Dashing up the stairs to the Slytherin tower, he mumbled the password and bounded up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He looked around for a second before wrenching open his own door and quickly going inside. 

Wearily making his way to his bed, Draco flopped down on it face first, exhaling loudly into the thick green comforter. "Unbelievable..." He rolled over onto his back and winced slightly as the bright overhead lights shined into his eyes. "I always knew Potter was sick, but that was just too much..."

Grudgingly, Draco got to his feet and headed to the bathroom again, needing another shower after touching that filthy black haired wizard.

Dropping the towel to the floor and kicking it back, Draco stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He lifted his face towards the spray, letting the nearly scalding water run down his body. Five minutes passed before he realized that he had been standing still, rivulets of water sliding over his firm physique. 

He sighed deeply and grabbed the shampoo, working the soap into a lather. "I swear, if anyone ever touches Ron like that again..." Draco shook his head, shaking water and suds all over the walls of the shower. He leaned back into the spray of the water once more, rinsing the shampoo from his pale hair. 

As the steam rose around him, Draco took a bar of soap in his hand. Thinking of the day ahead of him, Draco absently rubbed the soap over his well toned torso, letting the lather wash away completely before working lower. 

An image came into Draco's mind as he set the soap down and let the water flow over him once again. Ron without any injuries... and also without any clothes. He ignored the slight twinge of desire he felt, until the images became much more vivid. Now he was there, also. Embracing the taller, red haired boy passionately.

Draco's cheeks burned and he yelped slightly as he turned the water as cold as he could get it.


	6. For Breakfast

Chapter 6: For Breakfast

Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I've had the flu and now bronchitis in succession with each other. My body has not been happy lately... And you know, I hate to say it, but I'm not into the whole "male pregnancy" thing. It's wrong, and sick, and wrong, and sick... you get the idea. 

Warnings: Boys professing their love for other boys. Don't like it? Get over it!

Draco rolled over as sunlight spilled over his face and shone brightly in his eyes. He pulled the thick green quilt over his head and sighed. "Someone turn off the sun," he muttered. Since no one made a move to do as he had asked, Draco threw the covers off again and crawled out of bed. 

"What a night..." he practically dragged himself into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

Thankfully, he hadn't gotten enough sleep to dream. Draco had a feeling that nightmares would have plagued his normally restful sleep had he gotten more than three hours of sleep. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head sadly. There were dark circles under his eyes, a sure sign that something had been going on the night before.

Making a small noise of disgust, he went back into his room to dress for the day.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Ron had been awake all night, thinking about what had happened. As the dawn broke over the horizon, he began to pace back and forth in his room. 'When will Draco be awake?' he wondered silently. He had to talk to the Slytherin. The way he had hung all over Draco was wrong. Even if Ron did believe that he loved Draco, it hadn't been right.

Thirty minutes passed while Ron paced and paced and paced. He finally decided that Draco must be awake, and it was time to go and apologize to the silver haired young man.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Draco was just about to head down to the main hall for breakfast when there was a knock on his door. "Wonder who it could be..." he said to himself as he went to see who was at the door.

"Good morning, Ron." Draco said with a slight smile. "Feeling a bit better?"

Ron nodded. "I don't know if I've said it enough, Draco, but... thank you. Thank you, so much."

Draco waved his thanks away with a slight smirk. "You're more than welcome, Ron. I'm glad I finally had a reason to kick Potter's ass."

"I need to talk to you about something..."

"Certainly! Come on in." Draco stepped aside to allow Ron to enter the room. He closed the door behind the tall redhead and addressed his friend again. "What's on your mind?"

Ron's brown eyes met with Draco's blue for a moment before he turned them away. "I wanted to talk to you about last night. I was completely out of it, Draco. You saw what a mess I was..."

Draco nodded. "I know this. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ron sighed as he searched for the words. "I'm sorry about the way I was hanging all over you last night. You were my only life line, and I was afraid I might not make it if I let you go..."

Draco blinked in slight confusion. "You weren't that terrible, Ron. Really, you weren't. I've seen people go through less than you did and they turn into complete basket-cases. You handled what happened better than I would have, surely."

"It's not that, Draco. It's that... I don't know how to say this without scaring you away for good."

Draco took a step closer to the taller Gryffindor and said softly, "Say it, Ron. There's not much that can scare me after what I saw last night."

Ron took a deep breath to steel himself and he looked Draco in the eyes. "Draco... do you remember how I told you that I did what I did to keep Harry from having you?"

Draco nodded and Ron continued. "There's a reason why I didn't want him to take you away, Draco... It's because... because..."

The Slytherin put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Out with it, Ron..." he said gently. 

"Draco... I'm in love with you." 

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak for a few moments. "Ron, I..."

Ron shook his head slightly and turned to leave. "I knew it. Nice knowing you, Draco, I'm sure you won't want a lovesick boy following you around. This has been around since before last night, just so you know this isn't some odd form of hero worship."

"Ron..."

"Good bye, Draco."

"Dammit, Ron! I love you, too!" Draco said loudly as the boy began to leave. 

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and whispered disbelievingly, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Ron. I said that I love you. I thought it was just lust, at first. You're not exactly the scrawny little redhead you used to be. But... I think that we've been growing closer as these few weeks have passed."

Ron turned to face him and Draco went on. "Ron, there's always been something missing in my life. There have been countless girls willing to give me everything that their body could offer, but it wasn't what I was looking for. It never did anything for me. And now, that thing I've been searching for is standing right in front of me." Draco laughed. "And he's looking at me like I've completely lost it."

Ron closed the gap between them and took Draco in his arms. Draco's laughter cut off abruptly and his blood pounded in his ears at the closeness of his body to Ron's. The red haired boy placed his fingers under Draco's chin and gently tilted his face upwards. "So beautiful..." he said softly.

Draco forced himself to relax as Ron pressed his lips to his, their soft skin sliding over the other's as their mouths moved. Taking a chance, Ron deepened the kiss, slowly exploring the inside of Draco's mouth with his tongue. He was rewarded with a soft moan from the boy in his arms.

The light haired boy responded to all of Ron's caresses in kind. Any place that their bodies touched felt as though they were being shocked, each tender embrace felt electric. The heat in the room and in their bodies continued to escalate until both boys were left breathless and reluctantly pulled away from each other. Draco looked up into Ron's eyes and gave him a wink. "Good thing we have to go eat breakfast, eh? I don't think I'd be able to stop if I wasn't starving!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's comments. "Let's go get something to eat then." He pressed his face against Draco's neck playfully and said, "Does that mean I can attack you later when you aren't hungry?"

Draco put his arm around Ron's waist and smiled. "We'll see, Ron. We'll see..."

The two young men walked down to the great hall, their arms around each other, for breakfast.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Cogs

Chapter 7: The Cogs

Author's Notes: I must say to everyone that I am very sorry for being away for so long. No doubt, many of you are curious as to what's going to happen with our beloved silver haired Slytherin. I must say, even I'm not sure. I don't normally plan out my stories ahead of time, they sort of bring themselves to life. I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And I am sorry that the chapters are normally so short, but I usually have to write them when I have little time to do so. Sorry if I've ruined anyone's opinions of Draco and/or Ron. However, I think they look rather good together. If you don't like it, then get off this story and get out! You knew it was slash when you stepped through that door, dammit! Oy... enjoy!

Warnings: Not much, really. Maybe a bit of swearing.

  
  
  
  


It was finally time for breakfast. The two came into the Great Hall, arms around each other. They walked in casually, as though it was the most natural thing in the world for them. Not many noticed as they went their separate ways, Ron going to the Gryffindor table, Draco heading to the Slytherins.

Hermione sat where Ron normally did, she was between the two boys. Ron shrugged and sat down, sure that Harry had noticed when he and Draco had entered the room together. "Good morning, Ron." Hermione said cheerily, giving him a small smile.

He nodded to her. "Morning, 'Mione. Sleep well?" he asked pleasantly, ignoring the Boy Who Lived completely. 

She nodded. "As well as I could sleep after what I'd seen..." she cast Harry a murderous glance and the black haired young wizard said nothing, eating his breakfast in silence.

Ron glanced up at the ceiling, wondering what the weather was like today. It was going to be a beautiful day, if the morning sky was any indication of the afternoon's weather. The sun was shining brightly, and several fluffy white clouds drifted across his view of the morning sky. He looked back down at his food, moving it about with his fork, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. He'd been through a lot, and he wasn't sure if his stomach was in need of filling, at the moment.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table and Draco gave him a wink. Smirking, Ron resumed eating with renewed gusto. Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but all she gave him was a smile. She'd always been good like that, a true friend, no matter what.

The first meal of the day was over much more quickly than Ron had expected, the bell ringing as he headed down to the dungeons for Potions class. Draco caught up to him and the two walked side by side. Several other students cast them curious glances, but thought nothing of it.

"Did you see the look Potter gave us?" Draco asked, his voice nothing short of being giddy.

Ron smirked. "He did look a bit peeved, didn't he?"

Draco laughed. "I must say, it was a look I'll never forget."

The red headed Gryffindor smiled. It was nice to see Draco happy, rather than being a brooding wizard with nothing but upholding his family's good name on his mind. He seemed more like a teenager now, and not so much like an angry man who had never had a chance to live as a child.

The two of them took their seats as the others filed in behind them There was a shaky peace between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They seemed to be able to get through a class, without having half the class sent to Madam Pomfrey's, more often lately. 

The class was easier than ever for Ron and Draco, the two boys worked together splendidly. Everything mixed properly, nothing was spilled, no one was injured. Ron could tell that today was going to be a good day.

As the bell rang for the second class of the day, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Ron and Draco headed to the classroom. Hermione called to them, "Hey! Wait up!" The two of them stopped and waited for her before continuing on. 

"So," she began. "Had any trouble from people, today?"

Ron shook his head. "Not quite yet, but I know that we're due for some trouble sometime soon."

Hermione looked to Draco and he gave her a small smile. "Thanks for telling me what was going on, Hermione. It... it means a lot to me."

She simply nodded, her thick hair bobbing slightly. "Anything to help a friend," she said, glancing at Ron. She looked around. "I wonder where Harry's gotten to..."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he decided to go have a talk with Myrtle. Have a good cry, or something."

Draco gave Ron's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry about him, Ron. I'm sure the little git is fine. He's a lot tougher than most people think."

Ron nodded. "I, of all people, know that much about him."

Draco snorted lightly. "You could wipe the floor with him, Weasely. You know you've got it in you, if it came down to that, now."

The taller boy shrugged and Hermione waved as she headed off to her second class. The boys waved in return and entered the Charms room. They were reviewing some of the simple charms they had learned over the past few years. Professor Flitwick said that it was always good to brush up on skills that seemed minuscule. You'd never know when you might be glad you remembered them.

The class was the same as it always was, a breeze for Draco, and a bit of a challenge for Ron. He'd always had trouble pronouncing those damned incantations correctly. With a bit of assistance from the boy beside him, Ron caught on in no time.

Hannah Abbott and Lisa Turpin watched them curiously. They had never seen the two boys so close. They were normally sickened by the very idea of being in the same room with each other. Their hands touched frequently, but the caresses were so brief that the girls wondered if they could have been imagining it.

Class finally ended, and it was time for lunch. Everyone returned to the Great Hall, everyone except for Ron and Draco, that is. The two of them decided to go outside and sit in the sunshine by the lake. From a corner, unseen by the two boys, Harry Potter watched them go, the cogs in his vengeful mind turning over rapidly.


	8. To Gladly Drown

Chapter 8: To Gladly Drown

Notes: Since I've been trying to confuse myself, I thought that I should tell you all what the schedule is for Draco and Ron.  
  
~Breakfast- in the Great Hall

Potions- in the dungeons with Professor Snape

Charms- seventh floor of the West Tower with Professor Flitwick

Lunch

Ancient Runes

Divination-in the top of the North Tower with Professor Trelawney

Dinner~  
  
Also, sorry that it took me so many ages to get this chapter out. School was insane, having to cram for all my tests, and I've had to work lately. So, I'll try to be updating as many of my stories as possible on my days off. (If I can drag my lazy ass outta bed, that is...) *sighs* Anywho, hope you like the chapter.

~~**~~**~~

/They'll pay for what they've done to me... Especially Draco Malfoy.../ he thought with a sneer, lightly rubbing his very sore(and very broken) nose. Draco hadn't gone easy on the little green-eyed weasel, he had bruises all over his wiry body. Bruises he wouldn't soon forget. He didn't blame Ron so much as he blamed Malfoy. The Slytherin had gotten stronger, most of his strength brought on by an adrenaline-induced rage. The silver haired boy was going to pay dearly, and in a rather unexpected way... He slunk off to lunch, chuckling darkly. He wanted the boys to get as close as possible for his plan to work.

Draco and Ron sat by the lake, reclining back in the soft green grass, gazing up at the fluffy white clouds that occasionally drifted by. They were fifth years, so they were given a bit more free reign over what they could do. So long as they didn't go swimming in it, they were free to sit near it. It was the most unlikely thing. No one had seen it coming, really. 

No one other than Hermione, that is... She'd known that the two of them would end up together at some point or another. It was only a matter of time before they realized that their hatred stemmed from their fathers, and not from their own opinions. She smiled softly to herself about it as she ate her lunch quietly. She occasionally spoke to Harry, but the black haired wizard wasn't too responsive. She gave up with a shrug and continued her meal, knowing that the boys were off somewhere, enjoying themselves.

"This almost seems too easy, Draco..." Ron said softly, turning his head in the grass to look at the boy in question.

Draco had his hands folded behind his head, his blue eyes closed. His pale lashes rested against his cheeks, the beauty in his face so feminine that many would mistake him for a girl if they'd never heard him speak. That was the only thing feminine about the boy, however. The rest of him was finely sculpted, like a Greek statue carved from some fleshy marble that had been given the breath of life. Ron shivered slightly at the thought of his hands running over that smooth body...

"Nothing's ever easy, Ron." Draco drawled softly, causing Ron to jump as he was brought out of his little fantasy. "There just aren't enough people who know about it yet for them to ridicule us." He slowly opened his left eye, glancing sideways at Ron with a little smirk. "Once everyone knows, and accepts, the reality of our relationship... then the shit's gonna hit the fan."

"How can you be happy about something like that?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

Draco closed his eye again and laughed, a deep sound that was nearly musical. "Think about it, Ron! My father was a Deatheater. He was also one of You-Know-Who's closest henchmen, for lack of a better word. I'm used to looking horrid in the public eye. This isn't going to be any different for me. It's going to be a bloody pain in the ass for you, but I can help you through it."

With a movement that Ron didn't expect, Draco rolled over so that the line of their bodies were touching. The silver haired boy rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the grass as he gazed down at Ron. He lightly trailed his fingertips over Ron's chest, feeling the swells of muscles even through his robe and clothes. "Draco, what are you...?"

"Sshh..." Draco gently pressed a finger to Ron's lips, effectively silencing him. He placed his hands on either side of Ron's shoulders and leaned down, seizing the other boy's lips in a fiery kiss that nearly stole his breath away. Draco's lips were a gentle pressure against Ron's, lightly tugging at them, pulling them between his own with a near possessiveness. 

Ron was too stunned to do anything, at first. He still wasn't used to this gentleness, Harry had seen to it that there was nothing gentle about their late night meetings. Slowly he warmed to Draco's soft and moist lips and his careful caresses, leaning up to slide his hands along the smaller boy's sides. Ron's hands slipped between the folds of Draco's robes, lifting his shirt slowly. He trailed his fingertips over the lithe muscles of the boy above him, loving the way his soft skin disguised the solid musculature beneath. 

The kiss deepened, Ron coaxing Draco's tongue between his lips and enveloping it with his own as his hands continued their slow and teasing exploration. A soft moan escaped Draco's lips, only to be swallowed by Ron's insistent kisses. Ron's strong hands gently brought Draco down, his hands moving up and down the blond boy's back as their chests came together. Draco's slender fingers wove their way through Ron's hair, cradling his head and lifting it higher off the ground, crushing their lips together.

The two of them jumped as they heard the bell that signaled the end of lunch. They looked up and laughed as they realized what it was. Draco rested his forehead on Ron's, looking down into the other boy's eyes. "I think... we should probably get to class." His voice was breathless and husky, almost wishing he hadn't said anything.

Ron sighed reluctantly. "You're right. We probably should... " /Damned Ancient Runes class, anyway.../ he thought sourly. However, he couldn't stay in a bad mood for long as he thought of what had just taken place. The boy above him with mussed hair and kiss-bruised lips was proof that he wasn't just dreaming. 

Draco gave Ron one last lingering kiss before getting to his feet, pulling the red-haired young man to his feet not soon after. They held hands as they dashed back into the school, joining the pack of students that was headed off to Ancient Runes.

The two took their seats together near the back of the room, silently waiting as the rest of the students filed in and the lecture began. Draco gazed into Ron's eyes, their blue depths almost hypnotic. It was as if he were staring into the ocean on a sunny summer day, so clear and blue. If Draco had been the ocean, Ron would have gladly drowned so long as he never had to go back to dry land again.


End file.
